


Rextyle || Billford

by WholesomeHoli



Series: WholesomeHoli's Fic Requests [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: Ford in some mortal peril while researching and Bill has to save him.A old request by Rextyle I'm moving here
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Ford Pines, Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Series: WholesomeHoli's Fic Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Rextyle || Billford

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted May 16, 2020

Stanford wandered around the mountains. He sketched images of the hills and trees as he looked around. News was there’s been paranormal activity occurring in the mountain side of the town. Fiddleford, deciding he has had enough adventure for a lifetime, decided to stay at the laboratory while Ford, being the curious man he is, traveled to the hilly parts of Gravity Falls to uncover the mysteries people spoke of. He continued to walk the noted trail while searching for any clues or creatures. **  
**

Bill materialized beside the scientist, “Hey, kid!” 

Ford acknowledged the triangle with a smile, “Oh, hello, Bill. I’m doing some more extensive research of Gravity Falls’ mountains; apparently, some hikers thought they saw something of the supernatural kind. Everyone thinks it’s a bear, but I believe I found something groundbreaking.” 

Bill rolled his eye throughout Ford’s spiel; he wrapped his arm around Stanford’s shoulders, and floated along as Ford walked. Bill soon grew bored of the path and attempted to drag Ford off road. 

“Hey, Fordsie~” Bill grinned. Ford looked to the demon in confusion. Bill pointed to the forestry, “Maybe you’ll find more anomalies if we go off trail.” 

Ford considered the idea before agreeing with the triangle; he closed the journal and held it tight to his chest as he stepped off the route. Stanford adjusted his glasses and looked to Bill, “Are you sure about this?” 

“Doesn’t really matter to me.” Bill shrugged, “I’m not the one who might get into trouble.” 

Ford rolled his eyes at the comment and placed a hand on a nearby tree- a tree with claw marks. Big claw marks. Some bear must’ve really loved that tree. Wait, bear? Stanford took a closer look at the abrasions and traced a finger over them. After tracing over the claw marks countless times, he opened his journal and flipped to the next empty page. He sketched the tree and grooves almost perfectly, and he looked up to if any other trees held the same appearance. Multiple trees held the same scratches- almost forming a pathway.

Ford followed the trees, in which Bill was confused about. “You okay in the head, Sixer?” 

Ford chuckled, “Yes, yes, my friend. I’m quite alright.” He pointed to the tree scratches, “You see those marks? No bear could have done that.” 

“You’re saying it’s some paranormal creature?” Bill grinned. 

Ford nodded in excitement, “Looks like I should listen to your advice more, Stan-” Ford quickly cut himself off and shook his head. “I couldn’t have found the clues without your help, Bill. Now let’s find that animal!” He rushed into the woods before Bill could speak. 

Bill, still in a state of shock, was left there wondering who Ford was referring to. Maybe the triangle could break into the boy’s mind for a quick peak? No, no. Bill thought, I need to respect Fordsie’s thoughts. It was a part of the deal. Bill flew over to Ford where he stood in front of a cave. 

Ford muttered, “The creature must be in there.” 

Ford entered the cave and sketched his surroundings; however, it was too dark to see, so he asked Bill to act as a flashlight. Bill emitted a faint, yellow glow, and Ford came faced to a- rather angry- bear. A bear with multiple heads. Ford attempted to draw the bear, multi-bear as he called it, but the animal didn’t seem amused with sudden spotlight and began to chase Stanford out. 

Ford tucked his journal safely in the pocket and yelled at Bill, who floated above him. “Bill, you knuckle-head! Help me!” 

Bill chuckled, “You got to ask for a deal, Fordsie. I can’t just give out help willy-nilly. Besides, a little jog didn’t hurt anyone.” 

“Not unless there’s a chance to be mauled by a multi-bear!” 

Bill sighed and stuck his hand out for Ford to take, “Fine, Sixer. You still owe me one. Deal?” 

“Deal!” Ford yelled as he grabbed Bill’s hand.

Bill snapped his fingers, and Ford seemed to be picked up by thin air. He looked down at the bear, which growled at the floating duo. 

Ford looked back to Bill with a smile. “Are you going to start singing “A Whole New World, Bill?” 

“What?” 

Ford chuckled, “Oh nothing.”


End file.
